


Spirit

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [40]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Reunion, Romance, Tournament Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Continuation of my story ‘Can You Feel The Love Tonight’.Yona is forced to be the obedient princess she was but she refuses to stay still and do nothing. She rises on her feet, standing tall with her chin up proudly instead. Spirit above, please watch over her and bless her heart.For Hakyona Week 2019. Prompt Day 7 – Reunited.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tipping the Scale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422379) by [kagohme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagohme/pseuds/kagohme). 

> yeah, I know this is for Hakyona Week but I include Zeno/Kaya for Zeno's birthday. Happy belated birthday, our forever 17 years old yellow dragon. Since I'm sleepy now, I will update the continuation later.  
Also, thank you to author kagohme for sharing great story for us too, it inspired me

Yona clenches her fists under her sleeves. She glances sideways and she finds Soo Won’s poker face. As usual, she doesn’t know what does he think but she can’t let the citizens in misunderstanding without she telling the truth. Especially not with Hak also in this place. She and Hak know, Keishuk using this martial arts tournament to make them obedient. Like the hell she will. At least, one thing for sure she can do. As her eyes catch the glimpse of Hak on the line of Wind Tribe people, Yona smiles and nods her head as he looking up to her with challenging smirk. When Soo Won sees her smile and realizing to where her eyes landing, Soo Won figures out they’re up to something.

Yona stands and lifts her hand, roaring with raging fire on her eyes “SILENCE?!”.

When all cheers die down due to her voice, Keishuk and Joo Doh stare to her, just like Soo Won and Hak, though the two latter aren’t too surprised (Hak does love it instead, he can laugh it off). Yona clears her throat before she opens her speech, started from her gratitude to her citizens for their cheers to welcome her back on Hiryuu Castle but today, she needs to clarify several things to them. Keishuk and Joo Doh try to pester her to just come back sit down but Yona doesn’t pay it at all and Soo Won lifts his hand to halt all soldiers to come closer or to fetch Yona back to her seat.

“I apologize if I make you all feel disappointed, but I and my cousin, the King of Kouka, King Soo Won, we aren’t engaged and will not be engaged. I am not engaged with someone particular either, yet, because I only will acknowledge the strongest man alive as my future husband!? Thus, I will give the chance for **whoever** want to court me”, Yona lifts her hand, pointing Hak “the engagement will be arranged between me with **whoever** can defeat my trusted bodyguard, the Thunder Beast of Kouka Kingdom, Son Hak”.

The first reaction of her declaration is a yell from the spectators “eh?! No way?!”.

“oh, my...”, from his sear where he has to wait along with his Dragon brothers, Jae Ha snickers “isn’t it rather unfair, Yona dear?”.

“yeah, like the hell such man who can defeat Hak easily does exist”, Kija lifts his dragon claw “other than us”.

“who know?”, Zeno shrugs, leaning his back on the wall “maybe this will ignite the fire instead. The Miss just started the dangerous game, but I guess Mister doesn’t mind at all to join the game”.

True enough, people start murmuring if there’s people who can defeat Hak and they do mention whether the Dragons will fight against Hak or not. Looking at Yona’s smiling face, Hak knows she has predicted this and whatever idea she’s got in her beautiful mind, this is not going well.

“I haven’t finished yet”, Yona clarifies before lifting her forefinger up high “Hak and Dragons only will fight against each other when my Dragons want to. Also, I will give a reward. For whoever can defeat any of my Dragons, I will fulfill their wish. My bodyguard, Hak will not join martial arts tournament because Four Dragons have joined. The match between challenger who fight against my bodyguard, Son Hak, will be held after the martial arts tournament”.

_“very smart... It means the Four Dragons Warriors and Hak will not fight against each other, unless one of Dragons want to which I doubt they will do in the public’s eyes, especially not in front of Yona, when they have to seriously fight against each other with all might in this martial arts tournament, but what do you want with open up the challenge to set the engagement between you and whoever able to win from the fight against Hak, Yona?”_, Soo Won leans his head on his palm as he staring to his cousin and his eyes widen as realization hits him _“wait, the engagement between Yona with whoever can defeat Hak?”_.

Yona locks gaze with Hak as one message from their gazes have arrived on each other’s mind.

Yona smiles lopsided _“let’s do it, this time for us, Hak”._

Hak nods his head with smirk grazing his lips _“as you wish, princess”._

When Yona sits down again, before Keishuk or Joo Doh say something, Soo Won scolds her “should you do it, Yona?”.

“it’s not your decision to be made, cousin”, Yona covers her lower face with her fan “it’s my decision and it’s entirely my responsibility. I think it’s not your place to protest anything about it, after all”.

On the waiting room, Jae Ha stands, stretching his body “ah, it means not only Hak, but we also can’t lose and one of us have to win this ridiculous martial arts tournament”.

Kija and Shina blink their eyes blankly before Kija lifts his dragon claw “of course, we can’t lose, Jae Ha. What do you mean by that?”.

“no, I mean, Kija, you listen to what Yona dear said, right?”, Jae Ha patiently touches Kija’s and Shina’s shoulder as he explaining “Yona dear said herself that for whoever can defeat one of us, she’ll fulfill their wish. What if someone will take this reward as advantage like... asking for her hand without fighting Hak, maybe?”.

Zeno hums “yep, not to mention our reputation and pride will be hurt if we lose”.

Kija lifts his hands, twitching his dragon claw that growing enormous with fire surrounding his body and his eyes lighten up with burning fire of determination “I’ll never let such things happen to the princess!?”.

Jae Ha taps Zeno’s shoulder “good job, he’s all-spirited up now”.

Shina nods his head, petting Ao who perching on his shoulder “and hopefully not fight Hak... someone will die if we do... probably us, by what Zeno said, but Zeno’s probably alive”.

“you’ve got more talkative now, Seiryuu”.

Meanwhile, on the other side of waiting room, Hak and Yun meet with Mundok and a girl with fox mask covering her face. She wears light blue kimono with darker blue sleeveless outer robe. There’s twin tessen (war fan) and twin trident on her hips.

Hak kneels in front of her “long time no see you, little sister. When I got your letter, I was surprised, but glad to meet you again, Kasumi”.

Yun stutters, gawking “l-l-l-little sister?! You never mentioned about having little sister?!”.

“adopted”, Hak and Kasumi clarify before Mundok drags Yun “well, that’s how Hak’s been. Also, I bet he never mentioned about his adopted little brother too, right? For now, how about you just join me and my grandson to watch the tournament on our seat, kid?”.

Yun looks up to Mundok with sparkling eyes “of course, sir?!”.

Hak chuckles as Mundok leaves with Yun. Holding her hands, Hak asks her with all seriousness “are you sure about this? I’m glad you willingly to help, Kasumi, but you don’t have to do this”.

“I have to, big brother”, Kasumi lifts her hands cupping his cheeks “for my brother and him”.

“just don’t force yourself, okay?”, Hak sighs “and do it without harm, both you and him”.

Hazel eyes under the fox mask show mischief glint though he can’t see it “I understand. I’ve planned to end my match without making him and myself get injured~”.

Hak rolls his eyes and smirks “well, I don’t know how you will work with it, but remember that you have limit. Don’t fight over your limit. Gramps will not be pleased with that”.

The martial arts tournament is started with elimination, only 16 fighters and four of them, of course, the Four Dragons Warriors. On the qualification to semi-final where there’s only 8 fighters left, Kija fights against Kyo Ga, Shina fights against Tae Woo, Jae Ha fights against Geun Tae, and Zeno fights against a warrior girl from Wind Tribe who wears fox mask.

(before you ask me, Joo Doh doesn’t enter the tournament because he has to watch guard Yona).

“kind of remind me with when we fought on the bathroom”, Kija twitches his enormous dragon claw “but the difference is, this one is real fight”.

“I’ll not hold myself back at all, so I hope you will do the same, Lord Hakuryuu”, Kyo Ga lifts his sword “think of this as the continuation of our quarrel back then”.

Kija smirks lopsided “agree”.

The result, the winner is Kija.

Shina, with bandages covering his eyes, just like when he’s met Tae Woo on Sei fort, lifts his hand “ah... small Hak”.

Mundok, Hak, Tae Yeon, Yun and the other spectators on the Wind Tribe blink their eyes blankly before they burst into laughter or grin broadly or look up to what will happen.

“shut up!?”, Tae Woo demands to Wind Tribe people before turning to Shina “and what do you mean by that small Hak?!”.

“...because you are Hak’s small version?”, Shina says innocently, tilting his head before recounting with his fingers “has the same short raven hair, sapphire blue eyes, great with spear, sometimes can be rude or meany but also brotherly, kind, caring and strong...”.

“okay, stop at that before you make me embarrassed further”, Tae Woo lifts his hand before he stands in a stance “less talk, more fight. How about we have a good match, then?”.

Hak shakes his head with flush on his cheeks and broad grin “Shina...”.

Wordlessly, Shina lifts his sword in a stance, pointing it to Tae Woo.

The result, the winner is Shina.

“so, Zeno will fight against a mysterious warrior girl named Kasumi from Wind Tribe, huh? Wonder if I can trade my place with him?”, Jae Ha hums as he caressing his chin _“I prefer to not fight against the type of hot-blooded brute with crazy strength like Hak and this old man instead”_.

Zeno sighs “Ryokuryuu, are you seriously want to fight against a woman?”.

Hak calls him out “Droopy Eyes, I’m gonna laugh your sorry asses if you lose on your fight against the old man?!”.

Jae Ha winks his eye “oh, I will think of it as your worry for me, little brother~”.

“don’t call me that!? I don’t want to be grouped with you?!”, Hak feels the goosebumps before continue “besides, that’s the message from your mama bear?!”.

Hak smirks when earning Jae Ha’s stunned face. Yona smiles in delightful and Jae Ha smiles fondly when they find Gigan sitting on the line of Earth Tribe near Mundok’s seat now (since Earth Tribe seats beside the Wind Tribe seats this time).

Blowing the smoke out of her pipe, Gigan lifts her thumb before crossing her finger across her neck as if saying, win the fight or I’m gonna kick your sorry asses, snot-nosed brat.

Leaning his machete on his shoulder, Geun Tae shows his feral grin “what? Are you afraid now?”.

“no”, Jae Ha shares the same feral grin as he pulling out his throwing knives “because I have a reason to not lose”.

The result, the winner is Jae Ha.

When it comes to Zeno, Zeno wonders if this match will be okay? Zeno’s still lucky because his previous opponent is using bludgeon and hammer which only leaving bruises (for them who not know that Zeno is immortal, they think at least Zeno has bruises on his stomach after his battle just now). Zeno sighs, he has to prepare himself for his next opponent because from what he remembers, his opponent is using the twin tessen (war fan) and twin trident. Just in case, this time Zeno doesn’t only use dagger and sword, he’s also allowed to use shield thankfully.

Unexpected, Zeno’s match this time will be the most interesting match compared to his Dragon brothers’ previous match.

Soo Won blinks his eyes “I never saw her before. Who is she?”.

Keishuk reads the paper on his arm “no clue. Elder Mundok only gave this”.

People (except those who live on Fuuga) have no clue of who is Kasumi, what they know is only Kasumi is one of Wind Tribe’s warrior under Mundok’s care. Surely she knows about how to fight. Though, when they enter the stage, Zeno is baffled to find his opponent also changes her weapons. Scratch that, Zeno can’t find her weapon at all because not only her twin trident and twin tessen have disappeared, but also Kasumi only brings an umbrella with bamboo stick and wears ivory muffler around her neck.

Zeno tilts his head “where are your weapon, miss?”.

Moving her umbrella slightly, only her fox mask which covering her face can be seen “...”.

Still, no answer. Yes, she never speaks at all and no one have ever heard her voice on the stage. Guess it’s the main reason of why Jae Ha calls her ‘mysterious’ but not only him who think the same. Even officer of this tournament approaches her to ask her about her weapons but after yanking the officer closer, she whispers something to the officer and that officer goes back to his spot with blushing face.

_“huh, wonder what does she tell him? but it means she can talk, only quiet like Seiryuu”_, remembering she is from Wind Tribe, it’s rather strange for Zeno, because she doesn’t have traits of Wind Tribe people, more like Water Tribe people instead. Lifting his sword once he hears the bell ringing as the sign to start the match, Zeno stands in a stance “not much talker, are you?”.

Zeno lunges into her after they stand for several minutes. She does excellent somersault backwards when Zeno swings his sword to her. Crouching herself on the ground, she hides herself behind the umbrella as Zeno approaches her. Kija, Shina and Jae Ha are stunned when she pulling the hidden katana with hilt made by bamboo. Kija wants to shout to warn his brother but Jae Ha covers his mouth and Shina’s mouth. This is allowed, after all. It can be counted as infraction if they tell Zeno. She throws her red umbrella to the side, swinging her hidden sword forward.

Luckily, before the sword hits him, Zeno stops the sword with his shield “hidden weapon, eh? So that umbrella is only the hidden sword’s sheath”.

Later, Zeno reveals the ivory muffler is also her weapon, the muffler itself is weaved by steel thread. The proof is, when Zeno swings his sword to her, before his sword slashing her, she catches his sword using her muffler before wrapping her muffler around his sword, pulling his sword in the process, successfully unarmed him. Throwing his shield to the side, Zeno grabs his dagger before deflecting her sword. Pulling her wrist, Zeno smacks her hand till she drops her sword. Pushing her down and pinning her down on the ground, Zeno straddles on her midsection, pointing his dagger to her. She catches the dagger but the tip of Zeno’s dagger hits her fox mask on the forehead. Her fox mask cracks, splitted into two.

Zeno gasps and drops his dagger. The metal sound of Zeno’s dagger clank to the floor loudly. Kasumi can use this as her chance to fight back, but she doesn’t because she just can’t, it’s never her intention to hurt him from the first place. People stare down with various state of confusion, wondering what’s happening because they just have no clue.

_“...Ka...ya?”_, Zeno freezes on his place like statue as her hazel eyes lock itself on Zeno’s Azure orbs “it can’t be... you...”.

She exactly looks like herself on her previous life, except she has hazel eyes and straight brown hair that longer, reaching her hips with half her hair is tied into tiny braids, intertwined on the back of her hair. She moves her mouth, speaking under whisper so only Zeno who can hear it.

“it’s me. I’m still alive and I remember everything”, she smiles, blinking away her tears “I missed you so much, Zeno”.

Snaking his hand behind her nape, Zeno lifts her up. Running his finger on her hair, with his other hand supports her up on her back, Zeno crushes his lips into hers as she wraps her arms around his shoulders, earning the spectators’ gasps.

Tae Yeon protests “huh? Grandpa, why did you cover my eyes? I can’t see anything...”.

“what the...”, Hak twitches his eyebrow up and down before rolling his eyes, shuddering from the sight of his grandfather’s body on fire “uh-oh... kids, hold him down?!”.

Tae Woo, Han Dae, Saki, Nobu and other warriors salute “yes, sir?!”.

Zeno breaks the kiss due to her need for the air, lifting her broken mask “why did you cover your face with this mask, then?”.

Kasumi wipes her tears and smiles sheepishly “I wonder if you have forgotten my face—”.

Zeno cuts her off with light peck, grinning ear to ear after he earning her blush “silly, like the hell I’m gonna forget you. I love you”.

Kasumi blushes deeper, lowering her face further “forgive me, Zeno. I shouldn’t have to doubt about your love and feelings”.

Zeno shakes his head, holding her hands “it’s me who should have to apologize for—”.

Kasumi clenches the front of Zeno’s robe “—but this and that are different case”.

“huh?”, Zeno blinks his eyes before Kasumi lifts him. Lying on her back on the ground, she throws him somersault forward and out of the stage. Zeno falls on his butt, landing outside the stage “eh?”.

After she is announced as winner because Zeno is thrown out of the stage, Kasumi jumps up and down “yay?! I won?! I won?!”.

Zeno slams his palm on the stage, leaning his chin on the edge of the stage “you’re so mean?! That’s how you treated me on our reunion after we’ve got separated for like centuries, wife?!”.

“that’s what you get for not fulfill your promise, husband~ do you have any idea how did I feel when I figured out everything above there?”, Kasumi smiles threateningly, lifting her forefinger up to the sky and she earns Zeno’s sweatdrops and his guilty frown. Kasumi sighs and crouches her body in front of him before pulling his cheeks “Zeno, I didn’t mad to you for not able to fulfill your promise because I know and I understand, it’s complicated matters of being Dragon Warrior and maybe I’m not in position to say this, since I was the one who have to leave you, but you shouldn’t promise the impossible till I could no longer wait, so I came back here with help and guidance from the spirit of Earth and the spirit of Sky. I have to tell you this... I only hope, no matter what happened, trust me. Even if we can’t meet again above the sky on the Heaven, I will always come back to you”.

“a-hem, Zeno, Kasumi dear”, Jae Ha clears his throat “sorru for interrupt but I guess you have to continue your spat in another place before Elder Mundok trying to kill you”.

“oh, boy”, Zeno smiles sheepishly to Mundok who looks like about to kill him before pulling Kasumi and carrying her on his shoulder like a sack “well then, we will retreat for now~”.

Shina nods his head “take care”.

Jae Ha waves his hand “be careful~”.

Kasumi laughs as Zeno runs away from that place, bringing her along with him to have more privacy. She comes back with Zeno later though, because she still needs to participate for the match.


	2. Chapter 2

When the audience murmur in shock after the encounter between long-time-separated husband and wife in the stage just now (yeah, the reactions people usually give when they know that Zeno’s married already like screaming ‘married?!’, kind of not expecting it from how young Zeno looked like which actually he is young at all, but this time there’s also reactions in awe like ‘what a cute young married couple’ or ‘they are married for real?!’, yeah, that kind of reactions), Hak and the others of Wind Tribe are busy to calm down Mundok who looks like about to explode. Wind Tribe Elder is in turmoil ever since knowing one of his practically adopted grand-daughter has married with one of the Four Dragon Warriors without his knowledge while so-called Four Dragon Warriors have argued to each other about since when Zeno’s married with Kasumi.

Soo Won trails off “he’s... married... already?”.

Keishuk deadpans “well, since he’s an immortal, of course he has, once or more... but who know that his wife would appear here and now?”.

“Zeno only married once”, Yona clarifies firmly with sideway-glare to Keishuk before tapping her lips _“but why Zeno talked like his wife passed away already? Could it be... Either actually his wife is still very alive on this era and they married secretly from Mundok’s reaction, or she’s the reincarnation of his wife who passed away only-Gods-know-when ago. Oh well, I guess the others will pester them later without or with me there to pester them”_.

When Zeno and Kasumi are back, Shina and Kija fight to choose who will enter the final of the martial arts tournament. Looking at the disheveled state of their clothes when they come back, Jae Ha gives them sultry looks and grins wickedly “having fun, Zeno?”.

Kasumi blushes furiously and Zeno grins broadly, munching his roasted-pork blissfully “yep?! how about Hakuryuu and Seiryuu’s doing?”.

Lifting his thumb to the stage, Jae Ha chuckles lightly “like you see”.

When Kija fought against Kyo Ga, he could win with unarmed Kyo Ga (like Kasumi did to Zeno) using his dragon claw before pinning down the Fire Tribe General to the ground with his dragon claw, thus Kija was proudly announced as the winner.

Right now, it ridiculously turns out into the ‘stare and persuade’ contest between Kija and Shina because Shina stubbornly doesn’t have the heart to even lift his sword to Kija and Kija is too damn honorable to use this as a chance or advantage to attack his li’l dragon brother first using his dragon claw.

Just like his patience that is grated, Kija twitches his dragon claw’s finger, gesturing to Shina to just raise his sword and attack him fist already “...Shina, we can’t put this into end if this goes on. It’s alright, just raise your sword and fight me”.

Shina, without mask or bandages to cover his dragon eyes and fully revealing his dragon eyes (because he thinks it’s unfair for him to keep hiding his dragon eyes while Kija’s dragon claw and Jae Ha’s dragon leg are unveiled already, so he takes it off), stubbornly shakes his head with his hand holding his sword, not dare to raise his unsheathed sword to Kija “no”.

“Shina!? Come on?! This is just a little match, not seriously fight against each other with intention to hurt or kill your opponent!? How can we put this end if you keep avoiding it like this?!”.

Jae Ha explains with amused grin “they have been like this and when Kija tries to attack him first, Shina doesn’t budge and Kija stops his attack”.

Nonchalantly taking a meat-bun that he’s got from the food wrapping on Kasumi’s hand, Zeno munches his food “good, now Hakuryuu will understand what did I feel when I have to fight against too stubborn Seiryuu in the battlefield on our latest war”.

“Zeno?! I heard that?!”.

Jae Ha clutches his stomach, laughing hardly “Kija, give it up already!? Why don’t you just end this with attack him first?”.

“you can laugh because you’re not in my position, Jae Ha?!”, Kija lifts his accusing finger up and down to Jae Ha “for God’s sake, how could I attack our pure-innocence little brother?!”.

“Kija”, Shina lifts his hands, standing behind Kija “I’m sorry, big brother”.

“huh?”, Kija is stumbled to his butt, toppling over to the ground outside the stage. It takes several seconds for him to process that Shina just pushed him to outside the stage like Kasumi did to Zeno “ah!? How could you do this to me with imitate what Kasumi did to Zeno, Shina!?”.

Shina tilts his head innocently, pointing Hak with his thumb “but... when I said I don’t want to hurt you or Jae Ha or Zeno... Hak told me to just push you out of the stage or I could just get out of the stage and the fight will end. So, I imitated what Kasumi did to Zeno”.

“oh, my... I am the bad example now?”, Kasumi chuckles and feigns innocence before patting Shina’s head “yosh, yosh, good boy~ you’re fast-learning, huh?”.

“don’t praise him for doing bad things!?”, Kija yells before pointing his finger to Hak who laughing hard in his place “and Hak!? how dare you teach something bad to our brothers?!”.

Hak grins mockingly “no, I’m not?! I only gave an advice to our pure-innocence little brother?!”.

After helping Kija to stand, Kasumi turns to Jae Ha with broad grin “okay, I guess it’s our match next?”.

“sure”, Jae Ha grins broadly, offering a hand “would you prefer the ladies first?”.

“oh, I prefer not”, Kasumi waves her hand before pointing behind “ah, and watch out, behind you”.

Zeno yanks Jae Ha by the back of his collar “Jae Ha, dare to flirt with my wife, I’m gonna rip your dragon leg off of its place before using it to beaten you black and blue, understand?”.

Kasumi covers her mouth, giggling with slight flushed cheeks while Jae Ha gulps in nervous and sweat-drops. Strangely, the people from Wind Tribe (more exactly, they who live on Fuuga) start murmuring or shifts apprehensively.

Even Hak yells to her “oi, Kasumi!? don’t cross your limit?!”.

Kasumi lifts her hand, stubbornly deny his request “no promises?!”.

Jae Ha rolls his eyes, wondering what make Hak that upset “what limit?”.

“nothing, just my adopted big brother being worrywart and overprotective, again”, Kasumi pulls her twin trident and stands in a stance “ready?”.

Jae Ha pulls his throwing knives, he can see the similar sparks of the mischievous and spirit from the glint of Hak’s eyes but when three other dragons cheer for Kasumi, Jae Ha rolls his eyes goodly “guys, which side you’re all on?”.

Zeno grins broadly with some flowers around his aura “of course my wife”.

Kija deadpans, pointing Kasumi like Shina does, after all he’s still upset with Jae Ha “our sister-in-law Kasumi, of course”.

Jae Ha shouts with sheer annoyance on his voice “I see, just that far our brotherhood, huh!?”.

On her seat, Yona covers her mouth, giggling at their antics and Hak doesn’t even hide his amusement.

Shina lifts his hand, pointing behind “Jae Ha, watch out”.

Once the bell is ringing, Kasumi launches the first attack using her trident. Jae Ha turns around and halts her twin trident with his throwing knives, grinning ear to ear, thrilled. For several good minutes, they only exchange the clash of their weapons. From the corner of his eyes, Shina glances to Hak and Mundok who look so upset, wonder why. Jae Ha leaps high on the air, launching his throwing knives to her but before she can dodge or avoid Jae Ha’s throwing knives, Kasumi falls forward and clutches her chest. Zeno runs and stands in front of her swiftly, spreading his hands to the side in attempt to shielding her with his body as Jae Ha landing on the ground. He can’t let Zeno get hurt and let people see how his wounds healing but looks like Jae Ha will not make in time to stop his throwing knives. Just before the throwing knives hit his body, several arrows fly downward to deflect all of Jae Ha’s throwing knives, pinning Jae Ha’s throwing knives down on the ground as those arrows landing on the ground. All of them look up and they are struck in awe to see Yona standing tall there, holding a bow whose length is the same as her height.

“Kasumi!?”.

Listening to her name is mentioned by Zeno who cradling her on his arms, Mundok, Hak, Yun and Gigan run to check on her before they hear Yona calling him “Hak?! is she okay?!”.

Hak looks up, lifting his thumb with proud grin “yeah, only her usual attack, but she’ll be okay?! thank you very much for your magnificient rescue, princess!?”.

Yona sighs in relief before turning her bright smile to Kouren, handing back the bow “thank you so much for lending your bow and arrow, Queen Kouren”.

“you’re welcome”, Kouren smiles down to her, accepting back her bow “instead, I’m glad that I can see your excellent skill again. I always want to see you draw your bow once more. Just like the first time we met, one more time I’m fascinated by your bow skill. Also, just call me Kouren, it’s totally fine. I consider you as my friend after all, Yona”.

“you’ve given me too much credit, but thank you?! I also consider you as a friend”, she beams up. Speaking of which, Yona just remembers that there’s a break time for the participant, so she can check on Kasumi too. Holding Kouren’s hand, she makes excuse to run away from this place even if just for a while “ah!? Kouren, would you like to come with me? I’m gonna check on her and my comrades on the medical tent!?”.

“of course”, Kouren smiles and touches her shoulders protectively, throwing her best glare to Joo Doh, Keishuk and Soo Won (she has heard the situation from Lily when they happened to meet on her halfway to here) “surely you will not mind if she goes with me just for a while, right?”.

Yona blinks her eyes innocently, oblivious of the reason behind her friend’s hostile aura to trio behind her although she doesn’t too surprised either. Feeling amused inside, Kouren drags Yona away to the medic tent. When they arrive on the medic tent, Yona finds Hak with the others on the center, surrounding Kasumi who lying on the bed and silently earning scolds from both Hak and Mundok.

Yona strolls to Hak’s side and tugs Hak’s sleeve “what attack?”.

Hak sighs “it’s her heart. She can fight just well, but she has time limit. If she crossed her time limit, her heart would feel like squeezed”.

Kasumi murmurs under her blanket in shame “brother, it’s only light heart attack...”.

“and it’s enough to make us get heart attack back then, you moron?! If your husband and princess weren’t there to save you, you would get hurt for sure?!”, Mundok roars before the realization hits his head “oh, I just remember. I have to talk with this youngster. I’ll borrow your husband for good talk”.

Kasumi tugs Zeno’s sleeve before Mundok drags him “no, I want him here, so why not we just do it later, after the tournament has ended, grandfather?”.

Mundok gives in. After Hak tells Yona and the others that usually, Kasumi would not participate and just stay in home with Tae Yeon, not only because her body but also to accompany Tae Yeon, Yona nods her head “I see, no wonder we never saw her participate”.

“but suddenly she said she wanted to participate and she successfully made me feel like I’ve gotten heart attack many times”, Mundok rubs his temple “she didn’t even tell me why?! I thought it was because of Hak?!”.

“indeed, half of it”, Kasumi clarifies, covering her lower face with the blanket with slight flushed cheeks “because I did this for big brother Hak and Zeno”.

Both Hak and Zeno give her a bear hug from each side of her and it makes Kasumi laugh brightly. Yona covers her mouth, giggling because they’re just too cute?! Speaking of which, Yona remembers about her reward “Kasumi, because you won the match with Zeno, you can ask anything. What do you want?”.

Without doubt, Kasumi tugs Zeno’s sleeve “I want him”.

Yona shakes her hand “deal”.

Zeno deadpans “what am I? A traded merchandise?”.

Along with Shina and Kija, Jae Ha pushes Zeno to the bed “go on, Zeno~”.

Zeno blushes “go on what?!”.

Looking to the side, Yun asks “oh, Queen Kouren. You came here alone?”.

Kouren smirks lopsided “no, I asked Tao to stay close with Soo Won so she can observe what happened when we left. Also, Vold and Algira are with her as usual”.

* * *

The tournament is continued and Yona has insisted to make Kouren and Tao sitting on each of her side. In fact, Yona doesn’t even care about the reason of why Soo Won, Joo Doh and Keishuk have such sullen or scowling face (although in Joo Doh’s case, he always scowls) because she’s glad, thanks to this, people will not misunderstand again. Unbeknownst for Yona and Kouren, right after they leave, Soo Won sees how the citizens have their admiration and respect towards Yona only growing. No wonder, because they just see their princess, the daughter of the pacifist King Il, lifting a weapon in order to protect her people. Tao who stays here all along to observe, telling it to Kouren and Yona with whispering them. Kouren and Yona only exchange glances, thinking there’ll be something more than what they’re expecting today.

True enough, on the final after the match between Shina and Jae Ha which being won by Jae Ha, just like Yona has announced on the opening of this martial arts tournament, people only get more excited after Jae Ha is announced as the winner of the tournament and the martial arts tournament is ended. They cheer loudly as Hak and Jae Ha enter the stage.

Kouren taps Yona’s shoulder “about what this is?”.

Yona waves her hand, asking Tao and Kouren to lean their ears closer “actually...”.

Tao blushes and jaw-drops “WHAT!? You open up that kind of challenge?!”.

Kouren is bewildered as well “hee... but since they will fight against the strongest warrior of this country, I wonder how it will turn out?”.

Even if he’s no longer the General, in what people call as his General mode, Hak exclaims loudly to them all, whoever who want to ask for Yona’s hand, just come down here and fight him. However, no one dare to come. Soo Won, Yona, Yun, Jae Ha and three other Dragons have predicted this, of course. Who will be insane enough to fight Hak who has been claimed as the strongest warrior of this Kingdom?

When one of the spectators yell to him about whether the Four Dragon Warriors (Zeno aside, since he has a wife already) will fight him or not, Hak turns to them “how about it?”.

The Four Dragon Warriors wave their hands and shake their head, exclaim in unison “NO!? We still want to live?!”.

Kija defends first, blushing at the mere idea of fighting Hak just to asking for Yona’s hands “princess will not be pleased at all with that?!”.

Zeno nods his head “remember what I said before that if we fight seriously—”.

“—someone will die, probably us”, Shina nods his head “again, Zeno probably live”.

Jae Ha caresses his chin “don’t ask me too. Not only Yona dear is too young for my taste and I still want to live, I don’t want to make you, that I’ve considered as my little brother, to be my enemy just because of a woman”.

Hak punches Jae Ha on the face “pervert”.

With mirth on his face, Jae Ha lifts his thumb out of the fact his nose is bleeding now “and your punch is strong as always”.

Hak feels shuddering on his nape. Ignoring the masochist pervert and looking up, Hak calls her because this far, he still clueless of what she’s gonna do, shrugging his shoulders “princess, what should I do now? since no one dare to fight me...”.

The moment Hak sees Yona sharing the same smirk with the Dragons and Yun, Hak knows maybe this is not good at all, not for him at least. Suddenly, Yona rises and runs forward, leaping from the building and earning the collective of gasps and screams from people.

“Jae Ha!?”, Yona calls him and Jae Ha leaps, carrying her on his arms before they safely landing on the stage “nice catch~”.

Putting her down on the ground, Jae Ha stares to the upset and shocked Hak in sympathy “at least, I’m glad that you have warned us before, dear”.

Hak yells in protest “at least, tell me too?!”.

Zeno unwraps the cloth before throwing it to Yona “Miss, take your sword?!”.

Yona catches the sword which she has asked Zeno to tell the blacksmith on Kuuto to make this for her. It has golden dragon spiralling itself around the hilt with the dragon’s mouth devours the Lapis Lazuli stone. The audience take a deep breath, some even hold their breath. Yona narrows her eyes and pulls the sword before throwing the scabbard which successfully caught by Shina.

Lifting her sword, Yona stands in a stance that he has taught her “then I will”.

“what do you think you’re doing?”, Hak smirks with mirth gleaming on his eyes “how about the reward, then? You will propose yourself?”.

“no, if I win, you will have to take me to Fuuga so we can ask Mundok’s blessing but if you win...”, Yona taps her chin thoughtfully before she beams up “how about you can ‘claim’ myself?”.

Hak face-palms “...I wonder since when did you become this bold?”.

Yun looks to the side when Kija faints “ah, he’s fainted”.

Lying his head on his lap, Shina wonders “Yun, what should we do?”.

Yun waves his hand “nah, just let him be, he’ll wake up in the end”.

Jae Ha grins broadly when Hak blushes furiously and covers his face. Now, Hak doesn’t look like the ex-General or tough warrior as he is, but he looks like 19-years-old man who also can feel shy. It only makes the girls have their heart crushed although they still swoon for his cute reaction. Zeno and Kasumi smile thinly, have predicted this. Mundok gawks, just like the Wind people and others who do not expect their princess can be this bold.

Vold caresses his chin seriously “isn’t the result just the same?”.

Kouren smirks excitedly “yeah, doesn’t matter whoever will win in the end, it will give the same result. Let’s just hope they will not kill each other in the process”.

Tao goes slack-jaw “sister, it’s not funny at all?!”.

Algira lifts both his hand “Hak-Nyan?! Yo-Nyan?! Fight?!”.

Mundok cries in distraught “Hak?! I swear if something happens to the princess—”.

Hak argues back “hah?! like the hell I will hurt her?! do you think I can even raise my sword against her seriously?!”.

“serious”, Yona smacks the back of Hak’s head before she’s back to her stance once more time “ready?”.

“do I even have any choice?”, Hak lifts his Tsu Quan Dao and sighs in defeat, standing in his own stance “I warn you, princess, don’t regret your own choice because no matter what will happen after this, I will claim you as mine”.

“after you proposed me passionately last night?”, Yona smirks at Hak’s blushing face, ignoring the loud, boisterous cheers from their surrounding at that new information “no way~ I’m not letting you go too”.

“ready?”, Yun lifts his hand, borrowing the property from the officer before lowering his hand “start!?”.

Yona and Hak lunge to each other, lifting each other’s weapon. The sound of their weapons clash against each other’s is ringing loudly. Soo Won looks down with his poker face but both Joo Doh and Keishuk glare down disapprovingly. Keishuk tells them to stop this ridiculous match between Yona and Hak, and Joo Doh is about to give order to his soldiers. When Kouren, Tao and Soo Won stand and about to protest or to tell them ‘no’ and just let them be, the clouds on the sky above is opened, as if the heavens open up the path for the Dragons to fly down to the Earth once more. Only, this time there are Five Dragons along with three spirits who descend down to the Earth. Both Yona and Hak drop their weapon as they see Five Dragons flying on the sky hovering above them and three spirits floating down to the earth beneath them, standing right in front of them.

Soo Won stands abruptly, looking down with shock “...no way...”.

Joo Doh is shocked too, but quickly following Soo Won who running to the stage “King Soo Won, please wait?!”.

Yona covers her mouth as tears streaming down her face “...mother, father?”.

“King Il, Queen Kashi”, Hak drops one knee in front of them but after King Il asking her to rise, Hak stands and before he has the chance to say anything, Hak recognizes the other spirit who come with the spirit of King Il and Queen Kashi “and... prince Yu Hon?”.

Soo Won, Joo Doh and Keishuk arrive there along with Kouren, Tao and their bodyguards (Vold, Algira and Yotaka) in tow, wondering why these spirits have come down to the Earth along with Dragons.

Panting, Tao looks up in wonder “wait, the Legend only told... there are only Four Dragon, right?”.

Kouren shakes her head, catching up her breath as well “no, there’s one more Dragon... Hiryuu, the Red Dragon”.

Soo Won catches the sight of fifth Dragon who not supposed to be exist on the story “I also wonder... it’s Black instead of Red”.

The winds talk for the first time to bring the voice of the spirits, they hear the voice of the spirits today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's all. Finish. I will put the end of this story on this chapter because I planned this story only two chapters from the first place, for HakYonaWeek2019 event which have ended... I just have time to post this now.  
But... if you still want to know the continuation, just tell me so I will nail it into another story in Love Song Series too. By I mean the continuation, what are they talking about with the spirits and the Dragons, etc. etc.  
For now, bye bye *wave_hand


End file.
